modnationracersfandomcom-20200222-history
ModNation Racers: Road Trip
}} ModNation Racers: Road Trip is a 2012 launch title for the PlayStation Vita. The game is a modified port of ModNation Racers. The game was developed by San Diego Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE). The online features of the game were shutdown on July 1, 2017. Mod and Kart Studio Mod Studio and Kart Studio are practically the same as the PS3 versions, except the controls are different and uses the Touch Screen of the PlayStation Vita. Track Studio .]] Track Studio has almost all of the features of the PS3 version and a few features not existant in the PS3 version. These features and tools are designed for use with the Touch Screen and the Rear Touch Panel of the PlayStation Vita. However, some things from the PS3 version are renamed. When creating a new track, players can chose to use a new tool to create the track path, where they can use the Touch Screen to draw the track. They can also take a photo using the PS Vita's camera or use aready saved ones and use them as a template, dragging and placing pictures onto the screen and changing the transparency. The Sculpt Terrain tools have an additional mode where players construct mountains with the PS Vita's Rear touch pad and creating Rivers with the touch screen. There is also the old way to edit Terrain, called Edit Brush. Features Community From day one of release players are able to use and download already published content from the PS3 version of ModNation Racers, and new creations published to the PS3 servers. Players are also able to publish creations to the Road Trip Servers, but published creations from ModNation Racers: Road Trip are not playable on the PS3 version. Postcards Postcards are pictures with Mods and Karts in them created in ModNation Racers: Road Trip. ModExplorer ModExplorer is a feature that requires you to create a Postcard in an area to unlock Props and other creation items. Near You can send Gifts with certain unlocked Props to other nearby Players using near. Gameplay The gameplay is slightly modified from the PS3 version, as Sideswiping requires no Boost. Weapons ModNation Racers: Road Trip has slightly modified Weapons, such as the Sonic Rift being fixed in position after being launched. The game also features new Weapons related to nature, such as Ice, Fire, and Earth. Career Mode There is also a Career Mode, but unlike the other versions, there are no cutscenes, and the grudge matches are missing as well, and players unlock the Elite Mods as they complete challenges. Reception ModNation Racers: Road Trip received mixed reviews from critics. The game was praised for the included impressive creation tools that are practically exactly like the PS3 version. The game was also praised for the PS3 creations the game could access. Critics and reviewers criticized the game for the game's inconsistent frame-rate, slowdown in some races, unreliability and crashes, long loading times, and missing online multiplayer. Trivia * The game is a port of ModNation Racers. ** An example of this is the Super Breadcrumb Trick. This originates in ModNation Racers, and can be used in Road Trip. ** However, some features in Track Studio is missing, like the Place Along Track Props feature, and Basic Edit and Advanced Edit being merged into a single Edit Track feature. *** Some tools are also renamed, like Breadcrumbs are called Offroad Paths and Branches are now Alternate Routes. ** This game has bugs introduced by San Diego Studio when porting the game to PlayStation Vita that doesn't exist on [[ModNation Racers|the final version of ModNation Racers]]. Gallery ImagesCANN6QT3.jpg ImagesCATNUU12.jpg Tba-modnation-racers-20110604010457040 640w.jpg Navigation Category:Games Category:ModNation Racers: Road Trip es:ModNation Racers: Road Trip ja:ModNation Racers: Road Trip